The Potion
by HoneyLemon
Summary: Quistis drinks a love potion with unexpected results! (Quall) rated PG-13 for breif sexuality and language.
1. Watch what you drink

The Potion  
Chp. 1  
  
Disc: I don't own Squall, Quistis, or any of the other characters, Squaresoft does. So please don't sue me.  
  
Quistis was fighting the strangest monster she had ever seen. All it did was stare and counter-attack, even though its attacks were strong. Especially since she was fighting it alone. Finally, she could unleash her limit break. She chose degenerator, and the creature was gone, all except for the small red bottle it had left behind. Quistis put it into her pocket to be examined later.  
  
She returned to the spot where she had stood before the battle took place, and resumed looking at the sky. It was a smoky gray color, close to the shade of Squall's eyes. Squall... that name stirred up mixed feelings inside her soul. She had tried hard to convince herself that the feelings she had for him were simply "big sister" type love. But she was only a few months older than he was, so that couldn't be it. She realized, just staring at the sky, that she truly loved Squall, as more than a friend, more than confidante... more like...a lover. She finally gave up trying to convince herself any different and admitted the truth. But she had no chance with him ever since Rinoa came into the picture. Rinoa (or "Rhino" as Quistis called her when she wasn't around) ruined everything.  
  
Suddenly, then urge to open the bottle made her lose track of her thoughts. She had never seen a bottle like that found on a battlefield before. It was a triangular shape and filled with red liquid. She also noticed for the first time that the words "drink and the one you desire will come to you" were engraved near the top of the bottle. She laughed at first, then thought of Squall, and drank the cherry tasting liquid all the way down.  
  
A/N: Hope ya liked it! I know the first chapter's pretty short, but the next is gonna be longer! Reviews welcome, but not flames! Heh. 


	2. Backfire

The Potion  
Chp. 2: Backfire  
  
A/N: It's chapter 2! heh. C'mon ppl, we need more Qualls out there! Squinoa sounds like a disease!! I don't own the characters, Squaresoft does! Please Review, I'll appreciate it!  
  
  
When Quistis returned to Garden, she began to first notice the change. Guys she had never seen were pulling out chairs for her to sit in. There was a bouquet of flowers in her mailbox. Irvine wouldn't stop staring at her. Zell offered her his hot dog, and even Headmaster Cid tried to grab her butt in the hallway. She didn't know what to do...until she saw Squall. He looked completely puzzled as Nida and Zell told him how bad they wanted Quistis. She saw Irvine return, shoving a few pairs of her underwear in his pocket. The girls were trying to talk to their boyfriends, but they weren't paying any attention to them.  
  
Suddenly, a mob charged at her, and she made a run for the elevator. She slammed the button for the doors to close but Headmaster Cid was about to come in until someone grabbed him by the back of his vest, and pulled him back. She looked up to see Squall stepping into the elevator just as the doors closed. He turned to face her then, his face a mixture of sadness and confusion.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Squall shouted. Quistis reached for the button that said, "stop" and pressed it hard. The elevator stopped...she was safe...unless Squall wanted to kill her.  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Quistis began, but he cut her off.  
  
"First, Rinoa dumps me two days ago, says that she never really liked me, just wanted to make Seifer jealous. Then, Irvine's walking down the hallway-sniffing women's underwear, which I find out later is yours. Then, Zell's sayin he wants you more than a hot dog. Now, I can't even get on a friggin elevator, without being attacked by a bunch of guys! Now I want a fucking explanation!" Squall finished his uncharacteristic shouting, shut up, and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry about Rinoa." she said.  
  
"...Whatever..."   
  
"I didn't do that! I swear... I drank the potion today! That was two days ago! Ack!" Quistis groaned, and hit her head on the wall a few times.   
  
"What potion?" asked Squall, who had returned his deep voice to practical monotone.  
  
"This red bottle I picked up a few hours ago. It said 'drink this and the one you desire will come to you'! I didn't think this was going to happen!" she shouted.  
  
"You and Headmaster???" Squall said, with a little laugh.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! It worked in reverse, I've got everyone but the one I want!" Quistis shouted, and it echoed in the small elevator.  
  
"And who might that be?" Squall asked. Now, it was Quistis' turn to be the silent one.  
  
*Aw, what the heck? * she thought to herself. "You."  
  
Squall was totally silent. When Quistis finally turned to see him, she was surprised to find him next to her, face to face. She was even more astonished to see him lean down, and feel the softness of his mouth pressed against hers. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back. He pulled her closer, and slid his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless. He smiled down at her, and stroked her face.   
  
"Looks like you've got me after all." he said. Quistis looked sad then. "What did I say?" he asked her.  
  
"It's not real...it's the potion."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Unless you used the potion almost a year ago, then it's not the potion."  
  
"Oh...what?"  
  
"You've had me all along, Quisty." he said. Quistis smiled at this. She was still smiling as he leaned down and kissed her again. 


	3. Happily Ever After?

The Potion  
Chp. 3  
Happily Ever After?  
  
A/N: Ah, chapter 3. Either one or two more chapters, then that's prolly the end... unless ppl want me to keep it going! heh. Characters © Squaresoft!   
  
Squall looked down at his watch. It had been almost and hour on the elevator. Not that he was complaining, but it had been a really long tome. He felt Quistis move, from where she had fallen asleep under his arm. Maybe it was the potion, and it was wearing off, he thought to himself. She looked so content in her sleep, he realized. Maybe it was the fact she had re-recieved her instructors licsense, or maybe it was the fact they were together. He felt her move again, and realized she was awake.  
  
"Morning, Commander Leonhart." she said, with a little smirk.  
  
"First of all, it's not morning. Second of all, don't call me Commander, you know I hate it." he said.  
  
"I know. That's why I do it." she said, with a grin. He smiled, in spite of himself, and cuddled her closer. She smiled again. "Remind me to call you Commander more often."  
  
"Funny. Just soooo funny. Remember... payback's a bitch." Squall said, and began tickling her mercilessly. She laughed, and began tickiling him with no luck. "Not ticklish." Squall said, and knocked them to the floor. They were both laughing uncontrollably, and Quistis found it odd the way Squall was acting. He didn't laugh and smile like this usually, but, that was just his exterior. She smiled at how he had finally warmed up to her, and wrapped her arms around him as soon as he stopped tickling her. He looked down at her with a smile, and hugged her close. She put her head on his chest, and got even closer to him.  
  
"This is nice." Quistis moved a little, to get even more comfortable.  
  
"We have to get out of here, sooner or later." Squall responded.  
  
"Not nice, huh?"   
  
"Nice. Very nice. But..." Squall began.  
  
"I know. But let's just stay here a little longer."  
  
"Okay." he said, and rested his chin on the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while, until Squall stood and pressed the button that told the elevator to resume going. Quistis stood as well, and leaned on one of his muscular arms. Finally, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. They weren't expecting the angry mob on the stairs. 


	4. Unexpected Help

The Potion  
Chp. 4  
Unexpected Help  
  
A/N: Thanks to the ppl who reviewed! It really perked me up! :) I'll make sure I continue it! :) Good to know that there are Qualls out there!! Thanks! All the characters belong to Squaresoft!  
  
  
"Hey! If I can't have her, nobody can!" Zell shouted, punching his fist into the door of the elevator. He was obviously pissed, and had no self control either. Zell almost had no control over his emotions usually, but now he was beyond reason.   
  
"I don't think so!" Irvine shouted, and aimed his rifle at Zell, who raised his fists.  
  
"Hey, can't everyone just get along?" Selphie said.  
  
"Nope." Irvine said, and took a step towards Zell, but, seemed to have second thoughts, and aimed at Squall.  
  
"Hey, now!" Quistis said, and stepped in front of Squall. Irvine looked hurt, and turned away, running into Rinoa on the way down the stairs.  
  
"He always breaks under pressure." Squall whispered to Quistis, who nodded slowly. Then she looked at Zell, who was still angry, but calmed down slightly.  
  
"What's going on?" Rinoa said, after finally advancing up the stairs. She looked around, and her eyes widened slightly. "This doesn't look good."  
  
"I never thought I'd manage to say this... but, Rinoa, I need your help." Quistis said. Rinoa's face brightened a little, and she looked all happy-like for a few moments, until Squall sighed dramatically, and uttered a single word.  
  
"No."  
  
"Squall, Rinoa hasn't been affected by the spell. We have to find the monster, and find out the way to reverse the potion. Every other guy in Garden is totally useless when it comes to this. Seriously, you know it. Now, we need help, and she'll give it to us, right?" Quistis said, and nodded.  
  
"No." was all Squall said, not budging.  
  
"Ummmm... Quisty? You said all the guys at Garden...well I know a guy who's not at Garden who might be a little help?" Rinoa said. It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Quistis understood.  
  
"Seifer." 


	5. Money IS Everything

The Potion  
Chp. 5  
Sometimes I Wonder  
  
Wow, chapter 5! dude! Thanks to all the reviews, again! You guys are awesome! All characters © Squaresoft, duh!  
  
Seifer Almasy could best be described as two words- fucked up. Squall could think of a few other words to describe him..but he wouldn't go there. As they walked towards Balamb Hotel(where Seifer had apparently shacked up to keep away from Garden) Squall noticed something strange about Rinoa. He wasn't the only one, apparently, because Quistis looked worried. Even if Rinoa was an airhead, Quistis couldn't help but worry.  
  
"Rinoa, are you alright?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Quistis sounded worried, but Squall had lost all the sympathy he had for her once he thought of how Rinoa had broken up with him. She deserved what she got.  
  
"I think Fuijin wants to kill me." she said.  
  
"More power to her." Squall grumbled under his breath. Rinoa heard him, and turned around crying.  
  
"Squall! You can be such a jerk sometimes!" she shouted.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said, and looked away. Finally, they had reached Seifer's hotel room, and Rinoa put in the key. Quistis wasn't surprised at all the way the hotel looked-totally trashed. It looked like a tornado had blown through there at least once, and maybe more. Seifer was sitting on a beat-up chair in the corner, polishing his Hyperion. Rinoa walked over to him, and said something. He looked up, and was suprised to see his former instuctor and commander standing there in front of him.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Seifer said, and looked them both over.  
  
"Seifer, we need your help." Quistis said, and Seifer laughed.  
  
"Oh, looky here. Instructor and Mr. Leader are back! HAHA! You want MY help? Save yourself some breath, and ask a wall. It'll help you more than I ever will." Seifer smirked.  
  
"How much do you want?" Squall said, and dug into his back pocket pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Now we're talking!" Seifer said, and leaned in to hear the plan. 


	6. Dirty Liittle Secret

The Potion  
Chp. 6  
Dirty Little Secret  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews...hmmm....a Squall/Quistis/Seifer love triangle? Never thought about it, but sounds like a good idea to me! Thanks Cailin! Characters © Squaresoft.   
  
"So, we have to find this thing and knock it out. Right?" Seifer said, looking at his three companions. No one was quite sure where Seifer's posse was, he wasn't alone very often. Squall was the first to nod, but he looked as annoyed as ever. Squall was so unhappy with Seifer and Rinoa's involvement in the plan, he might has well have just jumped off a cliff and found the monster himself. Matter-of-fact, he wished he could do just that, but Quisty wouldn't let him, no matter how hard he tried to convince her it was a bad idea.  
  
"Alright, then. Let's go." Seifer said, and waved the others up with him. Squall followed immediatly, but Rinoa remained, staring out the window. Quistis wouldn't let them leave her behind, but was surprised to see Rinoa crying again.  
  
"Okay, Rinoa. It's not just Fuijin wanting to kill you, what's wrong? Is it Squall?" She asked.  
  
"No." was the reply she got.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You...umm...promise you won't tell anyone?" Rinoa said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Seifer...he hit me the other day. Really hard." Rinoa said. Under any other circumstances, Quistis would've probabaly shouted, 'Go Seifer!' but knew she couldn't. Nobody deserved to be abused, not even Rinoa.  
  
"Where did he hit you?" Quistis asked.  
  
"My back. I have a really big bruise."  
  
"Did he say why he hit you?"  
  
"Said I was 'gettin on his nerves'."  
  
"That's wrong, Rinoa...you should tell someone." Quistis said.  
  
"I did. I told you. Can we go now?" Rinoa said, and walked towards the door, and slammed it, leaving Quistis caught up in her thoughts. 


	7. Spark

The Potion  
Chp. 7  
Spark  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! It is good to know that there are some fellow Qualls out there! heh. Characters © Squaresoft!  
  
*Squall's POV*  
  
On the massive monster hunt, it started to rain. Great. Something's wrong with Quisty. She's all jumpy, and won't let Seifer go anywhere with Rinoa. WTF? I mean, she's got something on her mind but won't tell me. Don't get it one bit. I mean, Quistis always seemed to have something on her mind, but that was because she had loved him. And, even though she had assured him it wasn't true, he felt like he had torn her apart inside.  
  
I saw Seifer stop all of a sudden, and say something to Quisty. She snapped at him, which was my cue to come in and tell him to fuck off. I started to walk towards him, until he grabbed Rinoa by the hair, and pulled her over to him. The look in her face told us both at once that this wasn't the first time. But, something surprising happened then, Zell showed up.  
  
"Call me a chicken wuss again, Seifer!" Zell shouted, and attacked Seifer before he could hit Rinoa again. Zell won the fight, and rushed to comfort Rinoa. I smiled to myself, and whispered to Quisty; "Knew he had a crush on her." Quistis smiled back at me, and leaned on my arm. I held her, and felt happy. Actually happy...for one of the only times in my life.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zinoa...been waitin to do that! heh. Not a very popular couple, so I thought I'd throw them in there. Yeah, I know it's short, but it's also damn early in the morning! Feel free to review/suggest! What should happen to Seifer...should he be forgiven or hated? hmmm.... toughie! 


	8. Surprise,Surprise!

The Potion  
Chp. 8  
Surprise, Suprise  
  
A/N: I'm gonna try for a SelphiexSeifer! Thanks to all that reviewed! Yeah, I do like most of the characters in FF8, but Rinoa did get on my nerves, and the fact that Zone always faked a stomachache whenever there was a battle. A lot of people seem to be Irvine haters, but I don't know why, I thought he was a good character. I didn't really like the leader from White SeeD either, but that's because he looks a LOT like my ex! That's a really long author's note...heh Sorry for the lack of updates, though! :)  
  
Seifer groaned. He hadn't woke up for three hours, after being knocked unconcious by Zell, and looked up to see a familiar but unwelcome face.  
  
"What do you want, Selphie?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Uhhh... to know what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Squall and Rinoa are talking, Zell and Rinoa are going out, Quistis and Squall are going out, Irvine's stolen about every pair of Quistis' panties, and you're laying down with a big purple bruise on your head!"  
  
"So."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got punched by Zell because Rinoa pissed me off."  
  
"She makes me mad sometimes too...but don't tell her!"  
  
"I don't talk to her."  
  
"SO! Promise me you won't tell her!"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Promise??"   
  
"Promise."  
  
"Seify! You're the best!" she said, and hugged him. By then, he was up, and they were walking back to Garden, where Cid would be so busy dreaming 'bout Quistis he wouldn't even notice Seifer was there. 


	9. The End of all Things to Come

The Potion  
Chp. 9  
The End of all Things to Come  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I stole the title from Mudvayne, so it's theirs, not mine. Characters © Squaresoft. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh...  
  
I got the funniest email yesterday. Sad thing is, it wasn't supposed to be funny.  
  
From: SquallnRinoa4EVER233423356  
Location: LIKE IM GONNA TELL YOU!  
  
Hey stupid-  
  
I hate your site and your stupid fics! Your a b****! Quall sounds like a sound a bird makes! Go to he**!  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Hey Stupid-  
(ack! you've discovered one of my many secrets!)  
I hate your site and your stupid fics!  
(I love you too, mommy.)  
Your a b****!  
(that's my ex's job to say that...plus, next time run a grammar check on your flames. It's YOU'RE.)  
Quall sounds like a sound a bird makes!  
(okay, I admit it. I'm a seagull. That's why I like to say it so much. QUALL! QUALLLLLL! *flies away*)  
Go to he**!  
(see ya there! muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!)  
  
Well, sorry, just had to do that. It was driving me nuts. If anyone sees this person, can they run up to them, flap their arms, and shout, "quall, quall!" for me? I will... heh.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis leaned over towards Squall more. He looked down, and put his arm around her shoulders. She had always thought the sunset was romantic, but, with Squall so close to her she knew it. He even smelled good, but she couldn't place the scent. As they watched the sun set, she felt Squall move suddenly.  
  
"huh?" he said.   
  
"What?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Is that you're creature?" Squall pointed out towards the woods, and, sure enough, there it was.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then let's go kick it's ass!" Squall yelled, with unusual enthusiam in his voice. They charged towards it, and Squall poked it with his gunblade.   
  
"What's the antidote to your potion?" he asked, poking it again.  
  
"A simple remedy, you dumbASS!" it shouted back, and pulled down it's pants. Squall dug in his pocket, and realized he was out of remedie. He was just about to tell Quistis when Cid showed up. He was going for Quistis again. Squall abandoned the creature, and stood in front of her.  
  
"Headmaster, I assure you, you're acting under the influence of a potion." Squall said, slowly.  
  
"NO! IM IN LOVE! TRUE LOVE!" Cid shouted, and looked at Quistis.  
  
"Headmaster..." Quistis began, but Cid cut her off.  
  
"So, you're with Leonhart, huh? Well, what can a Commander give you that I can't?"   
  
"Well, I'd betcha fifty dollars he's better in bed than you are!" Quistis shouted, and Squall blushed deeply. Cid was red too, but that was from anger.  
  
"FINE! I QUIT!" Cid shouted, and before anyone could stop him, he jumped off a cliff.  
  
"What's HIS problem?" Irvine asked, coming out of the woods, and throwing Quistis a remedy.  
  
"What's your problem, underwear sniffer?" Squall asked him.  
  
"HUH? Remember, I was controlled by the potion!" Irvine shouted.  
  
"...whatever..." Squall uttered his signature line, and rolled his eyes. By that time, Quistis had drank the remedy, and hugged Squall.  
  
"Should we go save the Headmaster?" she asked.  
  
"No!" Irvine shouted, and started to run down the cliff. Quistis wasn't sure why, until she saw Rinoa standing alone by the ocean shore.  
  
"Well, now we can find out if I was right or not." Quistis said, with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're better in bed than Headmaster."  
  
"...whatever..."  
  
"Admit it, Squall!"  
  
"Just promise you won't go screw Cid."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, wanna find out?"  
  
"...whatever."  
  
"DAMMIT!" Quistis shouted, and poked him playfully. "There are some days I could strangle you!"  
  
"Don't do that, we'll never find out."Squall said, and picked up Quistis. They walked out into the sunset then, and faded from Irvine and Rinoa's sight finally.  
  
"Whoah. Squall's finally gonna get laid!" Irvine shouted, and Rinoa hit him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Leave them be, Irvy!" she said, and leaned on him. They looked towards the sky then, and Rinoa smiled to herself. 'Everything really does work out in the end.'   
  
THE END!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Wow! I finally finished! Please please review, and tell me whatcha think! I'm workin on a new fic soon, probably another Quall/Irvoa/Seifie. Hmmm.... 


	10. DAMMIT!

The Potion  
Chp. 10  
Dammit!  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, I said I was gonna end it there. But, I just couldn't help but keep it up... DAMMIT! heh. Yeah, I found out that I can work on two stories at a time (thought I couldn't, damn I'm dumb!) Well, part of the reason I won't give this one up is Arik, and I figured that if I don't put him up here, he'll stop encouraging me. Heh. (he actually did run down the street flapping his arms and shouting "quall quall") Also, I won't give up because of my reviewers! Thanks, guys! Well, here goes... the chapter AFTER the end, and more to come! heh.  
  
Squall yawned. He didn't think Quistis was serious about the whole thing, about finding out if he was good in bed or not. But, apparently she was, because here he was, laying in the bed in her dorm, stark naked. Dammit... he thought, smelling something that resembled the odor of sausage, but, knowing Quistis it was some organic food that just LOOKED like sausage, except it was green. Well, as long as it wasn't chocobo, he thought.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"ZELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rinoa shouted. Zell smiled, and resumed plucking the feathers off of Rinoa's baby chocobo. Squall and Quistis followed the shout, and appeared to see Rinoa watching Zell preparing to cook the bird.  
  
"Not Mr. Fluffles! Please Zell!" Rinoa was pleading with him, but he shook his head and pulled out a knife to decapitate the already dead creature.   
  
"Zell? What is your problem?" Squall asked, after accidentally stepping in the large pile of yellow feathers.   
  
"Hungry." Zell said, and began to roast Mr. Fluffles. Rinoa was crying, and Quistis was trying to calm her down.  
  
"Quisty? He's lost his fucking mind!" Squall shouted, and threw a handful of feathers at Zell, who looked pissed then, and threw his shoe at Squall.  
  
"So, guess this means you guys don't want some?"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Squall was standing now, half dressed (a/n: mmmm... shirtless Squall...) to see what Quistis was making for breakfast.  
  
"Please tell me it's not Chocobo." he said, and Quistis laughed.  
  
"No, Mr. Bubblebutt is perfectly fine."  
  
"Leave it to Rinoa to give the poor animal that name."  
  
"I think it's...ummm....cute!" Quistis said, imitating Selphie. Squall laughed at this, and started holding his gunblade like Seifer, who currently was insisting that Squall killed Cid (did not).   
  
"Don't worry, Adeledeatimicia! I'll be your knight!"  
  
"Hey, at least Rinoa didn't name her chocobo THAT!"   
  
"Ah, shut up!" Squall said, with a little smirk. She hit him lightly on the arm, and they moved in to kiss each other, but Irvine and Rinoa busted the door down.  
  
"What the hell is Seifer doing back at Garden?" 


End file.
